A First Time for Everything
by 1997.Trickster
Summary: With Faye speaking like that, how could Edward refuse such an opportunity? *Takes place during Episode 24*


"Faye... Why did you kiss Edward?"

Now if there was solely one word to describe Radical Edward, the word that first comes to mind is "unsuspecting".

As in, Faye was "unsuspecting" of Edward waking up seconds after she kissed the child in a petty attempt to wake her up.

"Oh my gosh! Edward don't just go falling asleep on people like that!"

"Ahaha sorry sorry! Still... Why did you kiss me?"

To be completely honest, Faye herself wasn't entirely sure why she kissed Ed. It was just a quick reaction. But where did that stem from?

The woman looked down at the redhead, both hands planted firmly next to the sides of Edward's head and it wasn't until she noticed both of her knees kept Ed's hips in place, Faye realized how tiny the 13 year old was; both height and body mass. The tv light was the only thing illuminating the dark room and it made the whole situation a lot more intense.

Nonetheless, Faye quickly thought up of a lie to cover up her compulsive behavior.

"Well! Um... I meant to head butt you but if you didn't move..."

"Oh..." Ed said discontentedly.

"Why do you ask Edward?"

"Ah! Well Ed just thought... Ah no... I um... That was a really ... Interesting? Agh wait!"

The deep blush on Ed's dark face was becoming more and more obvious as Faye's mouth slowly shifted into a smirk. The gambler knew exactly what Edward was trying to tell her but was too shy to just be straightforward about it.

This kid may be a computer wiz but she was still a teenager, a teenager who hasn't had enough experience in these kinds of things yet.

"Edward~" Faye cooed.

The velvety tone in her voice immediately caught Ed's attention and put a halt to the teen's ramblings.

"Yes Faye Faye?" She feebly asked.

"Do you have a crush on little ol' me? Be honest~"

Ed was absolutely muted. She was at a complete lost of words as Faye deduced exactly what was on her mind.

"Edward~"

Silence ensued as Faye's room kept getting hotter and hotter with each minute they spent on this subject. Now Faye knew the answer for sure and man was she enjoying Ed's sudden meekness.

"What?" The redhead replied, looking away from the beautiful woman with a sharp turn to her right.

What happened next surprised both of them.

Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV was met by a barrage of kisses by none other than Faye Valentine. She always knew she had a bit of a soft spot for the child but of course she would never admit it or show affection.

At least not the first one.

Ed made a squeak that could rival a mouse's in pitch and in her best efforts, tried to push Faye away when the older woman leaned in close to the red head's left ear.

"Do you like being squished like this Edward~?"

"Ed... Ed feels... Weir-AAAAHHH!"

The younger girl squealed as she felt Faye's teeth sink into her neck and her back arched in response to said action. The older woman trapped Edward in a deadly embrace which only excited both of them even more. Her hands traveled up Ed's spine and it didn't surprise her that the girl wasn't wearing a bra. Less of a hassle for Faye to deal with.

"Ahaha..So you DO like being dominated like this don't you?"

The only response the bounty hunter received was a gentle whimper that slipped from the child's lips.

"Faye Faye~" Ed mewled. "Edward wants more..." Faye was caught off guard by the sudden shift in Ed's tone. Not once in all the time they spent together in the Bebop has Faye ever heard the innocent kid sound so... Impure.

She liked this new side of Edward though.

"... You're too cute sometimes you know? What do you say we try to take this as far as we can? You ok with that Edward~?"

Through half lidded eyes, all Ed could manage was a flimsy nod of consent. With Faye speaking like that, how could Ed refuse such an opportunity?

* * *

So I realized that Ed may be a bit ooc for this due to her speech but that's because I didn't realize that in the English dub, Ed always refers to herself in 3rd person whereas in the Japanese dub, she switches on and off from 3rd to 1st. My bad! I saw the Japanese dub first before the English so¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Also I can't be the only one who ships Faye and Ed yeah? Of course I don't actually support relationships between minors and adults in real life but this is just a cartoon so sue me. Honestly they'd have an interesting dynamic as a couple! Hmmmm...

As always, I don't own these characters or the series. ^^


End file.
